duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Japanese Promotional Cards Gallery (Year 1-5)
This page is a gallery for all Japanese promotional cards between Year 1 and Year 5. Year 1 dm-w1-y1.jpg|Gigaberos dm-w2-y1.jpg|Barkwhip, the Smasher dm-p1-y1.jpg|Super Explosive Volcanodon dm-p2-y1.jpg|Fatal Attacker Horvath dm-p3-y1.jpg|Gigagiele dm-p4-y1.jpg|Lok, Vizier of Hunting dm-p5-y1.jpg|Armored Groblav dm-p6-y1.jpg|Iere, Vizier of Bullets dm-p7-y1.jpg|Rothus, the Traveler dm-p8-y1.jpg|Explosive Fighter Ucarn dm-p9-y1.jpg|Crystal Lancer dm-p10-y1.jpg|Silver Fist dm-p11-y1.jpg|Überdragon Zaschack dm-p11b-y1.jpg|Überdragon Zaschack (WINNER Card) dm-p12-y1.jpg|King Neptas dm-p13-y1.jpg|Boltail Dragon dm-p14-y1.jpg|Giliam, the Tormentor dm-p15-y1.jpg|Amnis, Holy Elemental dm-p16-y1.jpg|Aquan dm-p17-y1.jpg|Aeris, Flight Elemental dm-p18-y1.jpg|Photocide, Lord of the Wastes dm-p19-y1.jpg|Mist Rias, Sonic Guardian dm-p20-y1.jpg|Locomotiver dm-p21-y1.jpg|Ballus, Dogfight Enforcer Q dm-p22-y1.jpg|Brigade Shell Q dm-p23-y1.jpg|Bolgash Dragon dm-p24-y1.jpg|Gigakail dm-p25-y1.jpg|Skullsweeper Q dm-p26-y1.jpg|Divine Machine Armor Valborg Year 2 dm-p1-y2.jpg|Schuka, Duke of Amnesia dm-p2-y2.jpg|Q-tronic Omnistrain dm-p3-y2.jpg|Cutthroat Skyterror dm-p4-y2.jpg|Neon Cluster dm-p5-y2.jpg|Dava Torey, Seeker of Clouds dm-p6-y2.jpg|Faerie Life dm-p7-y2.jpg|Faerie Life dm-p8-y2.jpg|Wicked Soul Reincarnation dm-p9-y2.jpg|Saberfili, the Paladin dm-p9b-y2.jpg|Saberfili, the Paladin dm-p10-y2.jpg|Titanium Cluster dm-p11-y2.jpg|Aqua Fencer dm-p12-y2.jpg|Valkrowzer, Ultra Rock Beast dm-p13-y2.jpg|Astronaut Skyterror dm-p14-y2.jpg|Überdragon Baham dm-p14b-y2.jpg|Überdragon Baham (WINNER Card) dm-p15-y2.jpg|Terradragon Gamiratar dm-p16-y2.jpg|Totto Pipicchi dm-p17-y2.jpg|Popple, Flowerpetal Dancer dm-p18-y2.jpg|Phantasmal Horror Gigazabal dm-p19-y2.jpg|Missile Soldier Ultimo dm-p19b-y2.jpg|Missile Soldier Ultimo dm-p20-y2.jpg|Magmadragon Melgars dm-p21-y2.jpg|Kyrstron, Lair Delver dm-p22-y2.jpg|Aqua Grappler dm-p23-y2.jpg|Dyno Mantis, the Mightspinner dm-p24-y2.jpg|Galberius Dragon dm-p25-y2.jpg|Necrodragon Izorist Vhal dm-p26-y2.jpg|Solid Horn dm-p27-y2.jpg|Zombie Carnival Year 3 dm-p1-y3.jpg|Dolmarks, the Shadow Warrior dm-p2-y3.jpg|Glaris, Electro-Spirit dm-p3-y3.jpg|Überdragon Zaschack dm-p4-y3.jpg|Brad, Super Kickin' Dynamo dm-p5-y3.jpg|Estol, Vizier of Aqua dm-p6-y3.jpg|Tagtapp, the Retaliator dm-p7-y3.jpg|Hustle Berry dm-p8-y3.jpg|Galzark, Divine Destruction Dragonmech dm-p9-y3.jpg|Melnia, the Aqua Shadow dm-p10-y3.jpg|Brain Serum dm-p11-y3.jpg|Wind Axe, the Warrior Savage dm-p12-y3.jpg|Angila, Electro-Mask dm-p13-y3.jpg|Astral Warper dm-p14-y3.jpg|Hide and Seek dm-p15-y3.jpg|Hearty Cap'n Polligon dm-p16-y3.jpg|Hazaria, Duke of Thorns dm-p17-y3.jpg|Psychic Shaper dm-p18-y3.jpg|Phantomach, the Gigatrooper dm-p19-y3.jpg|Nemonex, Bajula's Robomantis dm-p20-y3.jpg|Terradragon Soulgardas dm-p21-y3.jpg|Spectral Horn Glitalis dm-p22-y3.jpg|Radioactive Horn, the Strange dm-p23-y3.jpg|Future Slash dm-p24-y3.jpg|Hypersprint Warrior Uzesol dm-p25-y3.jpg|Mechadragon's Breath dm-p26-y3.jpg|Fever Nuts dm-p27-y3.jpg|Super Dragon Machine Dolzark dm-p28-y3.jpg|Forte, Brave Fear Lord dm-p29-y3.jpg|Asteria, Spirit of Heaven's Blessing dm-p30-y3.jpg|Zardia, Spirit of Bloody Winds dm-p31-y3.jpg|Tick Tick, Swift Viral Swordfighter dm-p32-y3.jpg|Terradragon Soulgardas (WINNER Card) dm-p33-y3.jpg|Necrodragon Zekira dm-p34-y3.jpg|Überdragon Baham dm-p35-y3.jpg|Dyno Mantis, the Mightspinner dm-p36-y3.jpg|Glaris, Electro-Spirit dm-p37-y3.jpg|Forte, Brave Fear Lord dm-p38-y3.jpg|Queen Maiden, the Eternal dm-p39-y3.jpg|Jasper, the Stubborn Year 4 dm-p1-y4.jpg|Demonic Protector dm-p2-y4.jpg|Gravity Dragon dm-p3-y4.jpg|Broken Horn, the Barricading dm-p4-y4.jpg|Pyuzero, Prince of the South Wind dm-p5-y4.jpg|Fire Blade dm-p6-y4.jpg|Evolution Blueprint dm-p7-y4.jpg|Dreaming Moon Knife dm-p8-y4.jpg|Chitta Peloru dm-p9-y4.jpg|Invisible Suit dm-p10-y4.jpg|Neo Sledgehammer dm-p11-y4.jpg|Kamikaze Zephyr dm-p12-y4.jpg|Gyulcas, Sage of the East Wind dm-p13-y4.jpg|Faerie Scoop dm-p14-y4.jpg|Inferno Scissors dm-p15-y4.jpg|Marinomancer dm-p16-y4.jpg|Dark Jios, Lord of Dark Dragons dm-p17-y4.jpg|Chain Helix dm-p18-y4.jpg|Sky Soldier Wingraios dm-p19-y4.jpg|Fokker, Rider of the North Wind dm-p20-y4.jpg|X Revolver Dragon dm-p21-y4.jpg|Marinomancer dm-p22-y4.jpg|Noble Enforcer dm-p23-y4.jpg|Neo Bolshack Dragon dm-p24-y4.jpg|Leopard Glory Sword dm-p25-y4.jpg|Neo Bolshack Dragon dm-p26-y4.jpg|Magmadragon Gardos dm-p27-y4.jpg|Big Nasdeen, Great Veggie King dm-p28-y4.jpg|Dark Jios, Lord of Dark Dragons (WINNER Card) dm-p29-y4.jpg|Dandy Eggplant dm-p30-y4.jpg|Proteus, Spirit of Holy Force dm-p31-y4.jpg|Proteus, Spirit of Holy Force dm-p32-y4.jpg|Surfy, the Patroller dm-p33-y4.jpg|Crystal Lancer dm-p34-y4.jpg|Funny Crawler dm-p35-y4.jpg|Gigadeus dm-p36-y4.jpg|Purgatory Force dm-p37-y4.jpg|Twin-Cannon Skyterror dm-p38-y4.jpg|Deadly Fighter Braid Claw dm-p39-y4.jpg|Rumbling Terahorn dm-p40-y4.jpg|Poisonous Mushroom dm-p41-y4.jpg|Helios Tiga Dragon dm-p42-y4.jpg|Dark Salamandaz, White Tiger Swordsman Year 5 dm-p1-y5.jpg|Shushu of the Silver dm-p2-y5.jpg|Grand Iron Man Silbusters dm-p3-y5.jpg|Farmahat, Emperor of Spirits dm-p4-y5.jpg|Fuuma Garpuls dm-p5-y5.jpg|Perionbris Dragoon dm-p6-y5.jpg|Mardes, Spirit Knight dm-p7-y5.jpg|Shining Nova, Dragon Flame Phoenix dm-p8-y5.jpg|Drazalk, Prisoned Dragonic Phoenix dm-p9-y5.jpg|Honoo, the Brave Blow dm-p10-y5.jpg|Amitoaki, Explorer of Adventure dm-p11-y5.jpg|Brain Cyclone dm-p12-y5.jpg|Balbas, Lord of Devils dm-p13-y5.jpg|Demonic Vice dm-p14-y5.jpg|Rengston, Spirit Knight dm-p15-y5.jpg|Commander Lucky Lottofive dm-p16-y5.jpg|Fuuma Abyss Magmoor dm-p17-y5.jpg|Flamenimal of Wildfire dm-p18-y5.jpg|Priusriser, Spirit Knight dm-p19-y5.jpg|Search Armor Garongar dm-p20-y5.jpg|Captain Super-Rescue dm-p21-y5.jpg|Pursuiting Raizen dm-p22-y5.jpg|Zafal Banikis, Spirit Knight dm-p23-y5.jpg|Roam, Spirit Knight dm-p24-y5.jpg|Demomate Eridanus dm-p25-y5.jpg|Drazalk, Prisoned Dragonic Phoenix dm-p26-y5.jpg|Rinpao, King of Speed Eating dm-p27-y5.jpg|La Ura Giga, Sky Guardian dm-p28-y5.jpg|Aqua Guard dm-p29-y5.jpg|Choya, the Unheeding dm-p30-y5.jpg|Necrodragon Giland dm-p31-y5.jpg|Mikay, Rattling Doll dm-p32-y5.jpg|Shaman Broccoli dm-p33-y5.jpg|Meteor Flash Dragoon dm-p34-y5.jpg|Wheel Warrior W, Invincible Warrior dm-p35-y5.jpg|Jamseal, Spirit Knight dm-p36-y5.jpg|Paladin S, Invincible Warrior dm-p37-y5.jpg|Fuuma Daidologinus dm-p38-y5.jpg|Flaremetal Dragoon dm-p39-y5.jpg|Banjo, the Super-energetic dm-p40-y5.jpg|Iron Command Dragoon dm-p41-y5.jpg|Terradragon Mildgarmus dm-p42-y5.jpg|Osmosis Bullet Soul Skull Hunter dm-p43-y5.jpg|Hopstep Grasshopper dm-p44-y5.jpg|Fuuma Fernodalos dm-p45-y5.jpg|Painshoot Dragoon dm-p46-y5.jpg|Bolmeteus Red Dragoon dm-p47-y5.jpg|Kira, of the Dragon Sound dm-p48-y5.jpg|Diamond Glorius, Light Divine Dragon dm-p49-y5.jpg|Flaming Jet Dragon dm-p50-y5.jpg|Lip Woppe dm-p51-y5.jpg|Poppi Lucky dm-p52-y5.jpg|Loppo Loppo dm-p53-y5.jpg|Asteroid Mine, Optic Comet dm-p54-y5.jpg|Terradragon Geographanis dm-p55-y5.jpg|Necrodragon Halberd dm-p56-y5.jpg|Terradragon Geobreed dm-p57-y5.jpg|Supernova Ixion Burning Rave dm-p58-y5.jpg|Seventh, Light Divine Dragon dm-p59-y5.jpg|Vilan Legius, Battle Dragon dm-p60-y5.jpg|Vilan Legius, Battle Dragon dm-p61-y5.jpg|Dragforce, Battle Phoenix Dragon dm-p62-y5.jpg|Supernova Ixion Burning Rave (WINNER Card) dm-p63-y5.jpg|Cloud Fighter Mecha Master Finger dm-p64-y5.jpg|Fuuma Algors Vaison dm-p65-y5.jpg|Chivalrous Robo Gentleman dm-p66-y5.jpg|Aqua Switch dm-p67-y5.jpg|Ambitious Dragon Category:Gallery Category:Promotional